Le sixième sens
by Archea
Summary: Poudlard, première semaine de rentrée. Chaque soir, Remus Lupin et Severus Snape prennent place à la table des enseignants. Neuf sièges et vingt ans de mésentente les séparent, mais... Fic-cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Sioban Parker. Slash RL/SS


**Disclaimer : **Je possède Remus dans mes rêves les plus fous et il ne s'en est jamais plaint. Dans la vie réelle, il appartient à Mme Rowling qui ne lui fait pas de cadeaux.

**Le mot de l'auteur **: Fic-cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Sioban Parker qui m'a demandé ce pairing. Longue vie et bonne rentrée à notre Snarriste médiévaliste !

"Le sixième sens, c'est ce qu'on appelle communément le sentiment."

Abbé Dubos, _Réflexions critiques _(1719)

**Le sixième sens**

**1. Lundi**

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la Grande Salle au premier soir de la rentrée, Remus Lupin constate qu'on lui a assigné une place familière à la table des enseignants : celle qu'il a occupée un an durant, la première fois qu'il est venu enseigner à Poudlard. Il ne sait pas s'il doit y voir un compliment (« nous ne vous avons pas oublié ») ou un sarcasme (« vous serez toujours parmi les derniers »). Car la place est en bout de rangée, entre un Cosinus Vector actuellement occupé à résoudre l'équation de Schrödinger selon laquelle un chat peut être simultanément mort et vivant sans être l'Animagus de Voldemort et une Sybille Trelawney qui ausculte son potage de lentilles d'un œil sombre, sinon inspiré.

Remus déplie sa serviette et renifle l'air le plus sobrement possible. C'est un pli du loup contre lequel le lettré ne peut rien : lorsque Remus est embarrassé, ou souffrant, ou perdu, il cherche d'abord à se repérer par l'odorat. Ce soir-là, la récolte est maigre. Un filament d'after-shave à sa gauche, une bouffée d'encens à sa droite, la cire des chandelles qui l'éclairent et l'odeur d'eau des lentilles vertes. On a beau être en paix désormais, la paix ne sent pas grand'chose.

Il enfonce sa cuiller dans la soupe et se fige. Comme une coulée de rhum dans une tasse de thé, une odeur nouvelle a cheminé invisiblement jusqu'à ses narines. Elle est forte et chaude, plus rassasiante que cette crème fade qu'il porte à ses lèvres. C'est une odeur qui prend le contrepied de la pluie qui embue les fenêtres de la Grande Salle et des conversations sans intérêt qui la peuplent, une odeur de cannelle et de feu de bois, de cuir sombre et de gingembre, une odeur frottée de volonté charnelle. Qui craquèle impatiemment et demande à se faire connaître. Discrètement, Remus relève son visage et la suit au fil de la tablée, en faisant mine de manger son rôti. Il croit un instant qu'elle émane de Hagrid, mais non, Hagrid a l'odeur simple et profonde de la Forêt où il vit. C'est son voisin qui détient l'exquis fumet, et Hagrid a pour voisin Severus Snape.

Remus pousse un hoquet de surprise qu'il noie précipitamment dans un verre d'eau. Il évite soigneusement le Maître des Potions depuis son retour à Poudlard, conscient que leur cohabitation au sein de l'établissement n'a jamais été une _success story_. L'un a failli digérer l'autre à quinze ans et l'autre s'est vengé plus tard en le déchirant à belles dents. S'il est une heure où Remus aimerait ne pas croiser Snape, c'est celle des repas. Et s'il est une odeur que Remus n'aurait jamais assignée à Snape, c'est celle qui nourrit actuellement ses zones olfactives. Snape, tel qu'il se le représente en mémoire, n'est pas un être très appétissant. S'il faut l'associer à des odeurs, que ce soient des odeurs froides — la vase du lac au petit matin, par exemple. Les fumées du formol et de l'azote. Une touche d'acide. Un arrière-goût ferreux. Tout sauf ce que Remus Lupin respire à présent avec une volupté non dissimulée.

Il faut croire que la paix favorise une sorte de coming-out sensoriel chez Severus Snape. C'est la conclusion à laquelle parvient Remus lorsque le dessert succède au rôti. Il regarde furtivement Snape peler une poire en s'entretenant avec Minerva, le visage animé par l'échange. Après tout, le loup a été jadis affamé du jeune Severus. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le courage de Snape, que plus personne ne nie désormais, l'énergie de Snape, le sang et la chaleur de Snape qui se feraient sentir ce soir ?

Snape détourne légèrement la tête et son regard effleure celui de Remus.

Remus rougit et quitte la table en s'excusant, le ventre vide et l'esprit troublé.

**2. Mardi**

Depuis qu'il fréquente la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, Severus Snape s'est fixé une règle de conduite simple mais salutaire : ne jamais quitter des yeux son assiette. Non que la vaisselle de Poudlard soit l'oeuvre d'un designer de génie ni qu'elle ait beaucoup varié en l'espace de quinze ans, mais elle vaut largement le spectacle de ses collègues satisfaisant aux exigences de leur tube digestif. Severus n'a jamais trouvé édifiante la vue de douze bras drapés de noir portant solennellement douze becquées de nourritures à douze bouches grande ouvertes, quand elles ne dissertent pas sur les trois sujets de rigueur : a) les hiboux glapissent, nous allons vers la pluie, b) j'attends _toujours_ un volontaire pour encadrer la sortie culturelle à Gringotts et c) le Ministère pourrait tout de même nous financer des encriers autonettoyants.

Il veut bien faire une exception en faveur de Minerva McGonagall : elle au moins évite de lui parler potions à l'heure des repas, contrairement à la grande majorité de ses collègues résolus à le traiter comme une pharmacopée ambulante. Severus a trouvé la parade dès sa première année d'enseignant : il décrit par le menu la recette du Philtre de révulsion en commençant par les ingrédients (cent grammes d'orties concassées, six limaçons en bas âge, deux cuillérées d'urée humaine, etc.) Parvenu au concentré de veracrasse, son interlocuteur le renvoie généralement à ses chères assiettes ou détourne la conversation vers la pluie qui ne saurait tarder, les hiboux ont glapi.

Ce soir donc comme tous les soirs, Severus Snape s'assied, secoue sa serviette et fixe d'un œil peu amène son œuf mimosa. Bientôt, toutefois, il hausse le menton et tourne imperceptiblement son visage vers la gauche. Il s'est passé la veille à cette même table un incident si banal qu'il devrait déjà être tombé dans l'oubli. Car il n'est pas rare qu'on le dévore du regard maintenant que sa loyauté ne fait plus de doute et que la presse sorcière, qui commence à fatiguer de Potter, s'évertue à le dépeindre en héros sacrificiel. Severus ne la remercie pas : allez donc faire pleurer des élèves dont les yeux larmoient d'admiration dès le premier cours...

Mais ceux de Lupin, quand il les a interceptés, ne reflétaient pas cette approbation béate qui met ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Ils lui ont rappelé un autre regard : celui, calmement ébloui, de Lily Evans lorsqu'il lui racontait ce qu'il savait du monde sorcier, adossé à une haie de son jardin pendant que les ombres lentes de l'après-midi s'étendaient au-dessus d'eux. Oui, Lupin le regardait comme s'il venait lui aussi d'apprendre l'existence de la magie. Ce qui est doublement absurde car Lupin n'a aucune raison de s'extasier devant Severus Snape, avec qui il a un contentieux de longue date.

Or Severus déteste l'irrationnel. On peut être magicien et logique : il doit sa survie à ces deux qualités. C'est pourquoi il veut revoir Remus Lupin pour s'assurer que l'ordre des choses n'a pas changé, l'ordre des torts reçus, rendus et remémorés, et que Lupin le regardera une fois de plus avec cette rancune pétrie d'embarras qui le réjouit secrètement.

Il joue de malchance : Lupin fixe obstinément son assiette. Severus l'espionne avec persévérance jusqu'au moment où Trelawney, saisie d'un spasme oratoire — le dessert arrive, elle doit lui prédire un rejet gastrique — lève les deux bras simultanément, laissant glisser son châle au sol. Lupin se lève aussitôt pour le ramasser. Il le replace sur les épaules de sa voisine et reste un instant debout avant de se rasseoir.

Severus retient son souffle.

Il y a bien des façons pour un homme de se signaler aux yeux de son prochain. Certains, comme son défunt Maître, piétinent son champ de vision et le marquent au fer rouge. D'autres, comme le jeune Pettygrow, sont si négligeables qu'ils glissent sur l'œil comme un moucheron pris de terreur sur une étendue d'eau. Severus a longtemps pensé que Remus Lupin, avec ses cheveux gris, ses vêtements gris et sa mine souffreteuse, appartenait à la seconde catégorie. Ce soir encore, il espérait voir l'autre homme se fondre avec le mur devant lequel il se tient.

Mais Remus Lupin se dresse sous le feu tamisé des chandelles qui jette des reflets d'or et d'argent sur ses cheveux. Remus Lupin est droit comme une armure tandis qu'il promène son regard attentif sur la Salle et Severus a soudain l'impression que tous, élèves et professeurs, sont assis sous sa garde.

Il ne sait pas quoi penser de cette sensation.

Remus Lupin tourne la tête, voit Severus qui le voit... _et_ _sourit_.

Severus porte une main à son front et refuse le soufflé au potimarron. Il a dû manger quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas.

**3. Mercredi**

Remus Lupin se met à table avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance et perd à tout jamais l'estime du professeur Binns, qui voyait dans son désintérêt pour les nourritures terrestres l'indice d'un esprit supérieur.

Il se sent un appétit de loup dont il est le premier surpris, surtout devant le clafoutis aux seiches qu'on lui sert. Lorsque le vin entame son premier tour de table, il envoie paître vingt ans de prudence et se sert généreusement. Sybille Trelawney, qui l'observe du coin de l'œil, recule sa chaise. Puis la rapproche.

Remus Lupin lui sourit à belles dents avant de mordre dans son clafoutis. La nappe crépite de blancheur sous ses yeux, le professeur Vector est l'intelligence fait homme, le vin sent bon le vivant et il exerce le plus beau métier du monde. Il est euphorique comme jamais depuis la chute de Voldemort et il se demande bien pourquoi.

Lorsque ses pupilles se dilatent violemment sous l'emprise de l'alcool, dont son métabolisme a perdu l'habitude, il renonce à la vue mais dresse l'oreille. Une voix vient bientôt à sa rencontre à travers le brouillard des menus propos, une voix grave et lente, à laquelle Remus se raccroche.

- Non, Minerva, vous n'y êtes pas. La vraie puissance des potions vient de ce que la plupart se passent fort bien de la magie pour agir. Croyez-moi, les Moldus ne nous ont pas attendus pour se soigner avec les plantes...

Oui, dit gentiment Remus à Sybille l'informant qu'il mourra de la main d'un basilic s'il n'épouse pas son double astral d'ici le 15 novembre avant minuit, le cachet de la poste faisant foi. Oui, oui, répète-t-il tout bas en tendant l'oreille vers la voix qui dit qu'il existe plus d'herbes sur terre que d'hommes pour les compter, et qui n'est pas celle du professeur Chourave.

- La menthe... le mélilot... la jusquiame... l'euphorbe...

La tablée fait soudain silence pour écouter cette voix qui nomme les herbes avec une tendresse inattendue. Severus est dans son élément : Remus comprend soudain que ce qui a pu attirer l'étudiant malingre d'autrefois dans les potions, ce n'est pas le pouvoir qu'elles donnent une fois faites mais le contact qu'elles autorisent avec une nature qui ne blesse pas, n'injurie pas, ne juge pas, ne trahit pas... Ce soir, Severus semble faire sa paix avec le monde en nommant les herbes qu'il contient et sa voix est une coulée grave et fraîche dans l'oreille de Remus. Elle lui glisse dans la gorge, les veines, les poumons, comme si le souffle de Severus prenait la succession du sien.

Il se rappelle la voix du jeune Snape, trop aiguë, effilochée par la peur ce fameux jour de leurs B.U.S.E.s — « une voix de fille châtrée » disait Sirius avec mépris — et il se rappelle la voix du Mangemort, toujours sourde, comme s'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on lève la voix sur lui (« Potion, Lupin. Bois vite et remercie Albus. »).

La voix a pris du corps ces dernières années. Il était ailleurs quand Severus s'est retourné contre son maître avec un cri qui – lui a dit Dumbledore — s'est fait entendre d'un bord à l'autre du champ de bataille.

Il regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour entendre la voix crier.

Il est content d'être là pour l'entendre nommer les herbes.

- La passiflore... la valériane... l'aubépine blanche...

La carafe de vin flotte à sa portée et il tend la main dans l'espoir de prolonger le plus longtemps possible cette joie qui l'habite.

- Et bien sûr, l'aconit tue-loup...

Un petit cri le sort de sa joie et la vue lui revient à temps pour constater que son verre déborde et qu'une coulée rouge s'achemine tout droit sur le professeur Vector, lequel ne s'aperçoit de rien parce qu'il prend toujours le pouls imaginaire de son chat. Avant que Remus ait retrouvé ses esprits, la voix dit _Evanesco_ depuis l'autre bout de la table et la nappe redevient d'une blancheur virginale entre les deux hommes.

- Un jour, enchaîne Severus comme si de rien n'était, un jour, peut-être...

Remus ferme les yeux et boit son vin, la bouche tremblante.

**4. Jeudi**

Severus Snape questionne du coin de la bouche l'elfe qui fait circuler les blettes rapées. L'elfe chuchote quatre mots et Albus Dumbledore, roulant une boulette de mie entre le pouce et l'index, regarde son Maître de Potions avec curiosité.

_Un parfait au chocolat._

Parfait, se réjouit Severus qui n'a plus qu'à attendre l'heure du dessert pour contempler Remus Lupin en toute impunité. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne sera pas le seul. Il n'y a aucune raison que ses collègues aient oublié le rituel solidement instauré pendant les débuts de Remus à Poudlard : chaque fois qu'il y a du chocolat au dessert, tout le corps enseignant déguste l'entremet les yeux braqués sur M. le Professeur Lupin, devenu à son insu le One Man Show de la soirée. Et il est fort possible qu'un certain nombre d'élèves, ceux dont les bancs jouxtent leur table, profitent eux aussi du spectacle.

Jamais le service ne lui a paru aussi lent. Il ne comprend pas entièrement ce qui se joue dans cette Salle depuis trois jours : à force de pratiquer l'Occlumancie de longues années pour se protéger de son Maître — ses deux Maîtres, à vrai dire, Albus ayant une tendance irritante à vouloir sonder les reins et les cœurs de ses administrés — il a du mal à lire clair en lui-même. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il veut tourner une page. La guerre est finie et c'est lui, désormais, qu'on nomme le Survivant dans les articles de presse à sa gloire. Severus regarde les autres survivre autour de lui, et il note qu'ils s'y prennent tous de la même façon : ils changent. Seuls les morts restent à leur place. Voyez Minerva McGonagall : elle vient d'officialiser ses fiançailles avec ce pauvre Fol Oeil qu'elle faisait patienter depuis la Première Guerre, et elle le tarabuste pour qu'il devienne Sous-Directeur à sa place, puis Directeur quand Albus prendra sa retraite dans trois ans. Si Minerva a le droit de changer, pourquoi pas lui ?

Il s'est rendu sur la tombe de Lily Potter et il y est resté une partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune silhouette efflanquée se profile à l'entrée de Godric's Hollow. La tombe était dure et ensoleillée par ce début d'automne. Severus n'a rien trouvé à lui dire.

Il revient au présent alors que les premières assiettes à dessert amorcent leur descente sur la table.

Trois... deux... un... zéro !

Le plafond sonore de l'estrade diminue brutalement. Albus Dumbledore prétexte un mal de tête pour mettre une main en visière. Le professeur Vector confie momentanément son chat à Erwin Schrödinger. Même les elfes de maison se rapprochent sur la pointe des pieds.

Un parfait au chocolat nappé de crème anglaise, avec une cerise sur le gâteau, vient de faire son apparition devant Remus Lupin.

L'expression qui se peint sur le visage de Remus est presque douloureuse à force de concentration. Il effleure du doigt le dôme du gâteau et porte le doigt à sa bouche. Lentement, il caresse du bout du doigt le milieu de sa lèvre inférieure qui se recouvre de chocolat. Un petit bout de langue fait une sortie timide au centre de la lèvre et Severus renfonce son gémissement dans sa gorge.

Les premiers atomes de chocolat doivent se frotter aux papilles de Remus, à l'entendre grogner de satisfaction. Il se penche sur son assiette et hume le dessert entamé. Lentement, comme si on lui avait demandé de filmer son propre appétit à soixante images par seconde, il fait pénétrer sa cuillère dans le gâteau et détache un fragment de pâtisserie. Lorsqu'il entrebâille la bouche, son souffle fait voler une poussière de cacao sur la nappe. Les yeux mi-clos, Remus savoure sa première bouchée, ignorant qu'un silence religieux accompagne ses retrouvailles avec la fève mexicaine.

Severus, lui, agrippe ses genoux sous la table. Il a beau contraindre son visage à la sobriété, il a le sang en déroute. Il veut que ce soit sa langue contre ces lèvres écartées, il veut lécher l'intérieur de cette bouche capitonnée de douceur, il veut connaître le goût de Remus et il veut sa revanche sur l'appétit du loup, il y a tant d'années, il veut faire éprouver son mordant à Remus, refermer sa bouche sur la nuque inclinée de l'homme, et...

- Je me ferai un plaisir de le manger pour vous, Severus.

- Hein ?

Severus jette un regard hébété sur sa droite. Sa longue barbe fleurie de miettes, Albus Dumbledore est penché vers lui avec un sourire paternel, quoique légèrement carnassier.

- Votre gâteau. Si vous n'aimez pas le chocolat...

Severus ramène son assiette intacte contre son cœur.

- J'adore le chocolat, dit-il d'une voix si courroucée que Remus Lupin, neuf sièges plus au sud, laisse choir sa petite cuillère dans le giron du professeur Vector.

**5. Vendredi**

Remus Lupin est à bout de nerfs.

Il a passé sa journée à espérer qu'une circonstance ou une autre le mettrait face à Severus, lui qui sait mieux que personne combien il a de raisons de l'éviter. Jamais leur chemin ne se croisent avant le soir, pas même à midi où Severus déjeune le plus souvent d'un sandwich dans son laboratoire. La Tour de Gryffondor et les donjons de Serpentard se chargent de les maintenir à distance et le premier match de Quidditch n'aura pas lieu avant Halloween.

Et si Remus a été parfois tenté d'aller toquer à la porte du Maître de Potions, il n'a jamais dépassé la première marche de l'escalier.

Que lui dirait-il, pour commencer ? Il existe une expression d'origine anglaise qui résume parfaitement leur situation : « ne touchez pas la hache ». La hache de guerre, la hache du passé n'a jamais été enterrée officiellement entre eux et Remus craint de la ressusciter par un mot maladroit.

Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Cette heure du dîner, si pesante d'ordinaire, est devenue un rituel énigmatique au cours duquel il s'est laissé persuader que Severus et lui se parlent malgré tout, plus intimement qu'ils ne l'ont fait jusqu'ici. Un corps à corps distancié, reconduit d'une soirée l'autre, et qui laisse Remus à la fois profondément grisé et frustré comme jamais. Car il se demande si ces signes émis par Severus ne sont pas un leurre, si les regards et la voix et l'odeur de Severus sont une façon de le héler, lui seul, ou s'ils lui préparent une nouvelle trahison.

Il a eu toute sa vie le désir d'être aimé. Il a cherché à contrôler ce désir en le retournant, en aimant à son tour : les Maraudeurs, Sirius, Harry, ses élèves, ses collègues de l'Ordre, tout ce qui pouvait le soustraire à ce besoin de faire lui-même l'objet d'un autre sentiment. Mieux vaut changer son désir que l'ordre du monde, disaient les anciens philosophes, et il a fait de son mieux pour ne plus vouloir être aimé.

Mais ce soir, force lui est d'avouer son échec. En vingt ans, il n'a pas changé. L'érudit, le mentor, l'adulte responsable sont au mieux un écran de fumée. Derrière les apparences, il veut être pris en main et chéri pour ce qu'il est. Malgré ce qu'il est.

C'est pourquoi il regarde ce soir les mains de Severus, qui se sont créé un petit royaume au-dessus de la nappe. Qu'elles soient très belles n'est pas une surprise pour lui : il les avait déjà notées à quinze ans, lorsqu'ils partageaient un chaudron pendant les cours de Potions. Une trêve brève avant l'accident de la Cabane, où il regardait faire Severus, le seul élève de Potions à sortir de cours les mains immaculées, sans la moindre tache ou coupure. Et ce soir, le seul convive dont les mains dansent un petit ballet secret au-dessus de la table sans rien perdre de leur élégance naturelle.

Il regarde les mains de Severus effleurer le bord de l'assiette, la tige du verre, porter la serviette à sa bouche ou tendre un index péremptoire devant lui, comme s'il tenait à toucher du doigt l'objet de la conversation.

Remus voudrait être cet objet.

Le regard de Severus le frôle à nouveau. Remus le voit hésiter imperceptiblement, puis saisir son verre à vin entre le pouce et le majeur comme s'il s'apprêtait à boire. Mais il ne boit pas. Lentement, délibérément, Severus rapproche son verre à vin de son verre à eau jusqu'à ce que les deux gobelets se touchent.

Remus cligne des yeux. C'est un signe, c'est nécessairement un signe.

C'est un geste insignifiant.

C'est une main que lui tend Severus.

Ou un piège.

C'est le moment de se lever en même temps que lui, de le rattraper à la porte et de toucher la hache. De le toucher, lui. A l'épaule, au bras, au cœur, partout où il pourra. Il est un Gryffondor et il a intérêt à avoir ce courage parce que Severus, en bon Serpentard, ne fera pas un pas de plus vers lui.

Remus serre les dents et repousse sa chaise. A l'autre bout de la table, Severus se lève sans un regard pour ses pairs et gagne la porte d'un pas altier, sous les applaudissements feutrés des portraits qui ont déjà reconnu en lui un futur Directeur. Et Remus, soudain, se voit lui-même en comparaison – un homme au visage érodé avant l'âge, une piètre nature, un combattant qui n'a jamais su venir à bout de l'adversaire qu'il porte en lui. Que pourrait-il offrir à Severus dont celui-ci veuille à long terme ?

Remus Lupin se lève lentement, les épaules un peu voûtées, et quitte l'estrade bon dernier.

**6. Samedi**

- Bonsoir, Minerva. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me faire une petite faveur...

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Albus.

- Ça vous ennuierait beaucoup de changer de place avec Remus pour les jours à venir ?

- Oh, quelle idée. On va croire que je suis tombée en disgrâce dès la rentrée !

- Vous et moi sommes au-dessus de ces considérations mesquines, ma chère.

- Et vous oubliez qui j'ai à ma droite. Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'ils se côtoient en présence d'un couteau de table ?

- Nous observerons peut-être quelques effusions, mais je doute qu'elles soient sanglantes. Ou alors, c'est que mon sixième sens n'est plus ce qu'il était.

- Oh... _oh_... très bien, mais en échange vous m'aiderez à métamorphoser les neuf cents parchemins d'examen magenta qui datent du règne d'Ombrage Ière.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Minerva.

- Et j'aurai le droit de me faire les griffes sur le perchoir de Fumseck.

- Marché conclu. Vite, les voilà qui arrivent.

- Bonsoir, Minerva. Tiens, nous jouons aux chaises musicales ce soir ?

- Bonsoir, Remus. Oui, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous siégez désormais à la droite de Dieu.

- Venez, mon petit, votre assiette va refroidir. Severus, versez-lui donc un peu de Tokay : rien de tel pour accompagner un velouté de raves.

- Bonsoir, Severus.

- ...

- Bonsoir, Severus.

- Bonsoir, Remus.

**7****. Dimanche**

Ni Remus Lupin ni Severus Snape ne prennent place à la Grande Table ce soir-là.

Cette intéressante coïncidence galvanise les conversations jusqu'à ce que Minerva rappelle à la tablée qu'on va vers la pluie, les hiboux ont glapi, que le Ministère pourrait bien leur financer des encriers auto-nettoyants et que la sortie culturelle à Gringotts a lieu dans quinze jours, elle va _vraiment_ finir par désigner un volontaire pour l'encadrer.

La rentrée, pense Albus Dumbledore, est un éternel recommencement.

Ou presque.

FIN

Un p'tit PM à Sioban si vous la connaissez et une petite review à l'auteur pour lui faire sa fête ?


End file.
